


In A Sky Full Of Stars I Think I Saw You

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley tempted Shakespeare into using his sonnets because he's like that, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Tender Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: The day Crowley first saw Aziraphale in Heaven, he made a couple of bluish stars honouring his eyes and put them together in the sky.For six millennia, he's kept the secret of the stars and that he already knew him before Falling to himself. However, two years after the Armaggedon't, as a celebration, Crowley takes Aziraphale stargazing to finally show them to him, which causes an unexpected reaction from the angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	In A Sky Full Of Stars I Think I Saw You

Crowley couldn’t remember much things about his life as an angel. He could, however, remember with vivid clarity two blue eyes in the distance, eyes that ignited his inspiration to create the most brilliant stars he’d ever made.

He’d never told Aziraphale that he knew him when they both were angels. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, for whatever reason. And the angel had never noticed that Crowley had known his name without asking when they met properly. Maybe he thought he’d known because of all that hereditary enemies shit and that it was supposed to be part of his work. Maybe he thought whoever in Hell who assigned him to Earth told him about Aziraphale. Either way, it seemed the angel had never thought the reason could be another.

And it was for the best. At least it was, for Crowley, since he had a little secret he’d refused to share with his best friend for millennia. The day Crowley saw Aziraphale for the first time was one of the first days of the angel’s existence. He saw how he received his flaming sword, not knowing still why or its purpose; nobody knew yet. Nevertheless, Crowley found himself staring, immersed in the blueness of his eyes and the radiant and pure soul of him. Something about him caught his special attention and, just for a second, he thought he loved that angel more than the rest. _That’s impossible_ , he thought and averted his eyes, returning to his work without dwelling more in that momentary feeling. He thought he wasn’t, at least, but, before realizing, he’d formed a couple of shining stars with blue touches, which Crowley had placed together in the sky. He didn’t dwell. _He didn’t_. It was just a coincidence.

His Fall happened soon after and he forgot a lot of how things were Above. But, the day he slithered up to Eden to make a mess, as he’d been ordered, and saw an angel standing on the edge of the wall, he’d remembered, and recognized him immediately. So, when he sauntered upwards to be by his side, he already knew his name and how bright his eyes were. He remembered the stars too, the ones made clearly thinking about him.

Crowley spent most of his sleepless nights gazing at them, when the angel was far away and his heart was breaking a little bit more. It was consoling, at times. But he never told Aziraphale about it.

Almost two years after the Armageddon’t, Aziraphale and he had settled in a new routine in which they shared almost every minute of their days. And Crowley was fucking thrilled about it. Since they were free, both had learned to just exist without needing to pretend to be this or that and just enjoy being together without pretensions. Aziraphale had never been so open with him and it was the same for Crowley. A lot had happened and not much at the same time, during those two years. Aziraphale healed from his wounds; Crowley did too; always with each other’s help. They had their picnic at last, and spent as much time together as possible. They had walks, drunk nights, went wherever and whenever they wanted. Movies, plays, restaurants… Even they dropped by Tadfield every while and then.

A year and a half after the almost Apocalypse, one night they were drinking at the bookshop, not special for any reason, Aziraphale proposed they should move in together. Crowley laughed at first, until realizing the angel was serious. The angel said he felt like moving out of London for a while and said he was very enamoured of Anathema’s cottage. He started to talk about cottages in South Downs and Crowley listened in awe, trying to decide if he was dreaming or had hit his head or _something_. But no. That was a real proposition.

Aziraphale had stopped rambling after a while, realizing of Crowley’s state, and started to worry, babbling and saying a lot of times “sorry” and “it was just an idea, really”. Crowley, before losing his opportunity, had agreed. _Fuck_ , of course he’d agreed.

So, they bought a cottage in a coastal village and moved there after a couple of weeks. Aziraphale was a little sad for leaving the bookshop behind —and Crowley was too, but he wouldn’t admit it—, but, at the same time, he looked so excited it hadn’t been a big drama. Crowley couldn’t believe this was real, even after weeks living there, with Aziraphale’s and his things all around, coexisting just like they did. They were _actually_ living together. They decorated everything together, both arguing about what was too black and sharp and how much tartan could be tolerated. They had walks, and calm evenings admiring Crowley’s terrified work at the front yard, and peaceful nights when Aziraphale stayed reading by the fireplace with the demon sleeping by his side. They kept coexisting in that bliss that had nothing but happiness for them, day after day. Crowley couldn’t think he could be happier than that.

After two years, however, and six months of living together, he realized that was everything for them. That was the top. And hitting a ceiling isn’t a good idea if you don’t want it to break and fall over your head. Aziraphale was his best friend and would be nothing else. And, for the first time, Crowley was totally fine with it.

When the summer came, and he gazed at those bluish stars, Crowley thought he’d moved on from wanting more at last. He wasn’t yearning or suffering. He was content with what he had. And refused to call it resignation. It wasn’t that at all. He just wanted to be happy with what he had —which was more than he’d ever had— and enjoy it without his heart constantly breaking.

He thought that, maybe, it was time for Aziraphale to know about the stars. He was sure the angel would get all sentimental and happy about it and, suddenly, it seemed a fucking great idea. It was an unintentional gift, made thousands of years before. And, considering it was almost the second anniversary of that new life together, it seemed appropriate.

Since the idea popped in his head, Crowley asked the angel to leave the preparations of the celebration to him. Aziraphale was surprised, but agreed when Crowley insisted.

When the certain night arrived, after a day of calm celebration inside the cottage, Crowley dragged Aziraphale to the Bentley without saying a word about where they were going. He just drove, leaving the sunset behind and heading into the night.

“I’m a little scared, I have to admit,” Aziraphale said eventually, when the night had settled.

Crowley looked at him for a second, growing anxious. “Why?”

“You’re driving slower, much slower than usual,” he muttered, reticent.

The demon gulped. It was true and was completely on purpose, even if it was being rather difficult. The place was barely fifteen minutes away and he was delaying the arrival until the sky was pitch black. Also, he knew his driving stressed the angel to the point of making him sweat and babble nonsense. Usually, he enjoyed messing with him, but not that night. That night he wanted peace and calmness for both of them.

Crowley didn’t answer to that and saw Aziraphale wrestling a little on his seat. “Won’t you tell me where are we heading, really?”

“‘S a surprise,” Crowley muttered. “Wouldn’t be if I told you.”

“Better not be one of those weirds places you fancy,” the angel muttered, too many memories clearly coming to his mind. “I haven’t gotten over that pub in 1999.”

He smirked, remembering the angel cornered on the table they were sitting, seeming trapped between incredible amounts of smoke, cheap alcohol and gloomy youngsters all around, shadowy figures moving at the sound of the newest indie music. Crowley didn’t even like that place that much; reminded him of Hell in a way. He’d been assigned to do a couple of things there and found funny to tease the angel a little.

“What a lack of trust,” he said jokingly. “Are we still doing that? Still a _foul_ fiend and an _oh-so-holy_ angel?”

“Oh, shush,” Aziraphale mumbled, although Crowley heard the smile in his voice. “When will you let it go?”

“Never. Too funny to stop.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“‘M a wily old serpent. What’d you expect?” He continued teasing, mainly because they were reaching the place and he was starting to get a little nervous.

Aziraphale, however, just sighed and didn’t humour him more. After a couple of minutes of silence, Crowley parked on the curb, next to the dense trees at every side of the road. The angel looked at him, utterly surprised, when the Bentley stopped completely, motor included.

“We’re here,” Crowley just said, holding his gaze for a moment, getting out of the car and picking the basket, the blanket and the electric lantern inside the boot.

“In the middle of nowhere?” Aziraphale asked, getting out too.

“Kinda,” he smirked, snapping his fingers to be sure his Bentley would be safe from anyone who passed by and had the driving skills of a prawn. “C’mon,” he tilted his head towards the trees, starting to walk to immerse in the forest and turning on the lantern.

Aziraphale followed him through the barely visible path between the trees. Eventually, they reached a huge clearing full of wild flowers, looking blue under the moonlight. The angel gasped, gazing at the place with sparkles in his eyes, and Crowley breathed out, realizing he’d been holding his breath, nervous as fuck. He shouldn’t be so anxious; this wasn’t such a big deal.

“Crowley, this is…” He whispered. “So beautiful.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him, that powerful joy of the angel falling on him hard, and his heart started to beat wildly and his legs to feel weak. Well, that wasn’t good.

“How did you find this?”

He averted his eyes, looking around, trying to seem cool, to hide the fact that he was fucking melting. “A night I couldn’t sleep and went out for a stroll.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale muttered and Crowley turned to him, noticing the sudden change in his voice. He was looking down now, expression completely dropped into sadness. When he noticed Crowley staring, he rose his eyes again. “I thought that wasn’t happening anymore.”

Crowley emitted a little growl, uncomfortable. The first year after the Armageddon’t, he’d been dealing with episodes of nightmares and insomnia.

“‘M fine, angel,” he assured, trying to lift his mood again. “Was just one time. Hasn’t happened again.”

“You should have told me. I didn’t even know you slipped out of the house,” he said, still worried.

“You were sleeping too. Didn’t want to wake you up for that,” Crowley clenched his teeth; this wasn’t what he’d planned. “Enough of that. We’re celebrating. Let’s go.”

Aziraphale made a pout but followed him anyway. Crowley extended the huge blanket on the floor, put the basket and the lantern down and sat, leaving his sunglasses somewhere. The angel imitated him, still looking a little worried, so Crowley hurried to get the wine out of the basket and serve two glasses.

“So, picnic under the moonlight,” Aziraphale said in a low voice, grabbing the glass Crowley offered him. “That was the surprise.”

“Yup,” Crowley said. “Well… Actually, no.”

“No?” He rose his brows, curious.

“Let’s have dinner first,” Crowley blurted out, starting to get things out of the basket, feeling too self-conscious at how romantic he’d made this without intending it. He should’ve shown him from their yard. It’d have been enough.

He managed to distract and lift Aziraphale’s mood with the food he had prepared for the occasion —yes, he did—, making the angel completely excited about it and too thrilled to taste everything to think about nothing else. Crowley started to relax too, eventually, glad to see the angel enjoying the food and being so radiant he’d blinded his serpentine eyes even under the darkness of the night. The alcohol helped, as well.

At some point of the night, plates and lunch boxes aside, they were half laying on their sides over the blanket, sipping wine, already tipsy, laughing at funny anecdotes of the past.

“Well… What was it?” Aziraphale said, when their laughs died down.

His cheeks were rosy from laughing and drinking and there was a fondness in his expression, only directed to Crowley, that made all his limps weak. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden, even after being drinking for a good couple of hours.

“What?” Crowley rasped, trying to collect himself.

“The surprise,” the angel asked, a little embarrassed.

“Oh… Yeah,” he gulped, his heart racing, and drank the rest of his glass, leaving it inside the basket. He turned to Aziraphale. “Gimme.”

Even if confused, Aziraphale handed the glass to him. Crowley breathed in once he placed the basked aside, and turned off the lantern. He laid on his back slowly, giving a nervous look to the angel and placing his hands over his belly, as if that could contain his feelings inside his body. He was extra fucked right now. He wasn’t over this. Not at all.

He wanted. _Oh, fuck_. He wanted so much to reach the angel, offer him to curl by his side and caress his curls, shinning under the moonlight and making every star pale in comparison to his beauty. He wanted to kiss him slowly and get lost in him, be whatever the angel needed. And he was tipsy and the angel was looking so beautiful and _shit_ … He felt he would mess everything up if he wasn’t completely still, not trusting himself at all.

“Lay down too,” Crowley asked, his voice faint.

Aziraphale did with a puzzled expression and Crowley felt a shiver running down his spine at the feeling of him, so very close that their elbows almost touched. The angel gasped, finally realizing they had been dinning over a bright starry sky all the time.

“Oh my goodness,” Aziraphale breathed out. “It’s been almost a century since the last time I saw a night sky so clearly. It’s… Breathtaking.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, although he was thinking he had another thing even more breathtaking very, very close now.

“Thank you for showing me this, Crowley,” he said and Crowley had to turn his head to look at him, mesmerized with the stars above him. However, he turned to the demon to gaze at him too, giving him a bright smile. “It’s wonderful.”

For a moment, he considered shutting about the two stars thing. If he did, the night would go on as perfect as it had been. There was no need to reveal the secret but, when he stared into the angel’s eyes, he felt he needed to.

“The sky wasn’t the surprise either,” he whispered and reclined up a little, backing on his forearm, the angel furrowing at his words. “It’s there, though. Can I…?” Crowley rose his other hand towards the angel, tentatively. “There’s a lot up there and we’ll be here all night if I try to make you spot it,” he explained and, after a second, his friend agreed, giving him a nod. “Look up.”

He obeyed and Crowley touched his temple softly, feeling the electricity produced over his skin whenever he touched the angel, and changed his focus to the two stars, needing to break contact before the longing ate him alive.

“Can you see them? The two stars, bluish?” He asked softly, staring as the angel looked up to the sky.

“Yes.”

Crowley backed away, laying down on his back again, and breathed in shudderingly, looking at the stars too. He gripped his hand with the other, trying to soothe the tingling on his fingertips of touching Aziraphale.

“I made them,” Crowley whispered.

“Really?” Aziraphale exclaimed, excited, and he saw how he beamed sideways.

The demon nodded slightly, gulping, his throat tightening. “Well… There’s more of the ones I made still up there but… I wanted to show you these two.”

“They are certainly beautiful,” he said and sighed, seeming so content it made Crowley’s soul shake. “You were very good at it.”

“‘Spose I was,” he let out, lungs burning. “I had an inspiration for those two, though.”

“Oh. May the source be known?”

Crowley breathed in again, barely getting air inside his system, and six thousand years seemed to pass in a second before his eyes. And it wasn’t because he was dying. Well, maybe he was dying of love. Maybe he’d been dying all this time.

“Do you remember the day we met?” He said after a full minute of silence.

“Of course that I do,” Aziraphale affirmed.

“Have you ever wondered why I never asked your name then,” he started, blinking once, “but I knew it the next time we saw each other?”

Aziraphale turned his head to him, although Crowley kept looking up. “It’s not like it was a secret. I was the only angel on Earth. Didn’t Hell send you to thwart me? I thought information was given to you before coming here.”

“Well… It wasn’t exactly that,” Crowley sighed. “But no… I… Knew you. I already knew you from… _before_.”

Silence.

“What… Are you saying?” Aziraphale breathed out, his voice trembling slightly.

“It was one of your first days,” he explained and a little smirk crept to his lips. “I saw how they gave you the flaming sword and you looked so funny… So young and with a powerful weapon already in your hands. You seemed a little lost about it all and… I don’t know. Your eyes stuck with me that day. I… Did them,” he pointed one moment towards the sky, barely lifting his hand from its position over his belly. “I did them thinking of a young angel and didn’t even notice I did. So… There they are” Crowley gulped, out of air now. “ _Your eyes_.”

Silence again.

“How haven’t you told me about this before?” Aziraphale whispered and there was something strange in his voice, and it made Crowley shiver with fear. “Why can’t I remember you? I…”

“Don’t really know,” Crowley declared, cold sweat already beading on his nape. “‘S hard to remember when you… Fall. Maybe we weren’t in the same place in the hierarchy.”

“Do you remember… your name?”

He knew the angel had never asked such things. Crowley knew that, after everything, Aziraphale accepted him just as he was now. Whatever he’d been before or what he had to fake to keep existing didn’t matter. However, this time, he asked, and Crowley knew it had nothing to do with the angel searching for something that didn’t exist. He was just curious and Crowley could be honest to that.

“Can’t remember. Not today. I can… Sometimes. But not today.”

Both of them went completely silent and Crowley felt he was burning inside. And it wasn’t the kind of fire he could survive. It was _devastating_. His mind was racing at full speed, thoughts mixing and anxiety reaching every corner of his brain. He was starting to regret drinking. Maybe then would’ve had more sense and shut the fuck up about the stars.

Suddenly, he felt Aziraphale’s hand grabbing his, interlacing their fingers and resting both between them. Crowley clenched his teeth and turned slowly to look at the angel. There was something cryptic inside his gaze, something Crowley had never seen, and the blurriness covering it was confusing, either a layer of tears or the dull effect of wine.

“You alright, angel?” Crowley muttered, turning to lay on his side, being able to look at him better.

The angel did the same, approaching, clenching his hand over Crowley’s more. “Thank you,” he whispered, ever so softly.

Crowley smiled, a little nervously. “Did you like them, then?” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

The angel gave him a little smile, a little unsure, with a bit of trembling, and Crowley beamed at him. Suddenly, the angel started to laugh.

“I can’t believe it,” he tittered, covering his blushing features with his free hand.

“What?” The demon asked, as unsettled as surprised.

He uncovered, eyes sparkling when laid on him, smile wider, surer. “You are amazing, Crowley,” he said joyfully. “When I think I know everything about you, you just… Surprise me with something more incredible every time.”

Crowley blushed furiously, that statement too much for his heart and his body, slightly held under the tipsiness. “Uhg… I… _Ngk_ … ‘M not like that,” he mumbled.

“Yes, you are.”

Crowley growled, averting his eyes for a moment, and returned them to him when Aziraphale squeezed his hand harder and came closer, until their faces were mere inched apart. He writhed slightly, sensing the angel’s breath on him, his eyes sparkling brighter than any star he could’ve ever made.

“A-Angel?” Crowley sighed, noticing the repression written all over his expression.

“I despise anything that’s brought you pain and… I can’t imagine how hard has to be to Fall but…” He mumbled, eyes saddening, looking directly into the depths of Crowley’s ones. “I can’t help but be grateful for how things developed since… They’ve brought us here. They’ve brought us to this beautiful life. And I… Love every day of it, with you by my side. Am I… Horrible for thinking so?”

Crowley felt as if he was about to combust. “N-Not at all,” he stuttered a bit, cheeks burning, thankful for the pale light of the moon and the darkness.

Aziraphale let out a heavy sigh, which seemed to go through Crowley’s skin and wrap around his heart, clenching until it hurt.

“Think you’ve drunk too much,” Crowley muttered, his mind spinning, not sure if he was saying that to himself or to Aziraphale.

“I haven’t,” the angel answered, anyway, and closed his eyes.

To Crowley’s surprise, Aziraphale crossed the distance completely, pressing their foreheads together. His whole body tensed up, the slight touch of the angel lighting up every one of his nerves with the purest and strongest electricity. He gaped a little, not even able to utter a gasp, and closed his eyes as well, aware that his pupils would be completely dilatated now. His thoughts went frantic, too many things and none at all crossing his mind, and his senses were going crazy with the angel’s scent, warmth and touch so close.

He felt Aziraphale slowly moving, a soft whimper escaping his mouth, and Crowley felt how the angel was closing the gap between their mouths. He was panicking and praying at the same time, screaming because probably this was a horrible idea and they were both tipsy, but _oh_ , so desperate to feel this at least once. Before he could talk himself out of this, make a decision that wouldn’t damn his life forever, time ran out with the soft feeling of lips against his own.

Aziraphale barely moved at first and Crowley was too shocked to start. They simply rested joined in a soft peck, warm and full of waiting, of promises they didn’t even know yet. Then, the angel started that new dance, claiming Crowley’s mouth very slowly, every motion gentle and loving, so careful it made the demon whimper when he realized at last they were actually kissing. Fuck, _he_ was kissing Aziraphale. Aziraphale _was kissing him_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was so, so fucked. He was so incredibly fucked he couldn’t even grasp how much.

He’d always wondered how this would be. He’d imagined almost every day of his existence, how kissing Aziraphale would ignite his whole being. He’d fallen short in his guessing. Not only his whole being had been ignited at the angel’s kiss. Everything around him seemed covered with gentle flames, with the expansion of his love, exploded out of his body when the angel decided their lips had to touch for some reason, right there and then, after millennia of space and rejections. Crowley couldn’t contain it now. It was too late and he was far from being over this. He was deeper in love than ever.

Crowley detangled their fingers, raising his shaking hand to the angel’s face, cupping his cheek and urging him to get closer. Aziraphale emitted another whimper, full of need and relief, and kissed him deeper, Crowley taking the hint right away and parting his lips to give space for their tongues to meet.

He felt Aziraphale passing an arm around him, pressing their bodies together as their tongues caressed one another for the first time, and couldn’t help a deep grunt of pleasure to escape his throat. The angel moaned too and, suddenly, Crowley had been handled, finding himself on the top of Aziraphale, his lithe form securely pressed against his so soft, so warm, so perfect body. He broke the kiss, backing himself on his palms to look at the angel trapped under him, and Crowley noticed how his limps were starting to tremble, his whole body filling with heat and blush attacking his face. Aziraphale was blushing too under him, with his wet lips parted, gasping softly, and his eyes sparkling with a desperate prayer reflecting on them. Crowley gulped, trying to process the situation, to have enough lucidity to put some sense into that. Maybe it wasn’t too late yet. Maybe they could laugh this off and go on as if nothing happened. But…

When he saw Aziraphale like that, under him, wanting, _desperately wanting_ , he realized he’d never be able to do that. He couldn’t simply forget how that slight scratch of affection had felt, a tiny taste of a love he’d always chased without succeeding. Why now? Why now when he was finally settling into acceptance? Probably, it was his own fault. He’d prepared all this, set a romantic ambient —even if unconsciously—, and made the angel emotional on a day that was already very emotional. And they had drunk and… This couldn’t be. This was wrong.

But it felt so right to Crowley…

Before he could bring himself to a resolution, Aziraphale reclined a little, interlacing his hands inside the locks of his reddish hair, pulling him down into another life-crushing kiss. He licked inside Crowley’s mouth, gasping, whimpering, biting and sucking his lower lip, as if he was trying to bring the demon apart, make him shake like a leaf and rip all the moans possible from him he could. His hands lowered once Crowley was trapped inside the motion of the kiss, splaying on his back and gripping the fabric of his black shirt. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s nails scratching his back’s skin slightly through the fabric and made a husky sound, drowned inside the angel’s mouth.

Crowley trembled harder, shivering at the clinging of the angel, and he was too lost in him when he sensed their respective erections brushing through the clothes to back away. His mind was completely filled with Aziraphale, too intoxicated to reason anything out. And the angel just seemed to want to carry on, moaning when Crowley placed himself better above him, rubbing their hips unintentionally, but sending a rush of pleasure through both of them because of it.

He broke the kiss again, looking at Aziraphale from a briefer distance, his arms not strong enough now to back all his weight without crumbling. Crowley stayed hovering over the angel’s face, their breaths and gasps colliding in the brief distance. Aziraphale’s pupils were completely blown and he seemed even more desperate now. Crowley, mesmerized, couldn’t bring himself to care now if what was happening was because the angel needed this or needed him. If he just needed this, he was willing to give it, even if, when everything ended, and happened to be just sex, his heart ended up crashing and breaking into millions of irreparable pieces. Meanwhile it lasted, he’d accept loving the angel however he allowed.

“Angel,” he rasped, his throat feeling very dry and tight. “We can… Go home and…”

“No,” Aziraphale blurted out with desperation and giving him the most shattering look that he’d ever seen on those blue eyes, hands clinging onto his back harder. “No. _Here. Please_.”

Crowley swallowed nervously and snapped his fingers. A soft but thin mattress appeared under the blanket, a fluffy pillow under the angel’s head, and their surroundings became warmer and protected from any intrusion that could happen. Aziraphale whined softly, looking at Crowley with a bit of blurriness covering his eyes. Crowley claimed his mouth again, kissing him gently as he lifted his body enough to start unbuttoning the angel’s shirt. When it was completely opened, they both moved to throw it away somewhere. Aziraphale gripped the edge of Crowley’s one before he could admire the angel’s naked trunk, urging him to take it off. Once he complied, they both stared at the other revealed skin for a second, silent and amazed. The next moment, they were throwing themselves at the other’s arms fast, falling over the mattress, joining in a desperate and passionate kiss.

When their trunks were pressed together, skin against skin, Crowley growled, feeling his heart soar and his erection harden even more, his need and love so great it made the whole extent of his body hurt. Aziraphale was so beautiful, his body felt so good against his own… He couldn’t manage what that did to his being, physically and spiritually. He’d pictured this so many times… _So many_. But there was no comparison. This, whatever it was, was life breaking. So, he kept kissing the angel, hoping for his soft skin to heal the breach opening inside his body, to soothe the hugeness of the pain with the pleasure he also felt. If that was his real damnation, it was the best one he could think of.

Crowley sunk his face on the angel’s neck and chest, biting and kissing, rejoicing in the sounds he made under his attention, memorizing them for the eternity, while his hands worked on both their trousers. He felt his own body protesting when he had to back away to free them of their last clothes, although rewarded with a sight of a very flustered angel, also seemed put out at the lack of Crowley. He finished undressing Aziraphale with gentleness, admiring how his hard cock and delicious legs were revealed to his eyes, clenching his jaw at how radiant and perfect he was. For a moment, he couldn’t do anything else but stay there, kneeling on the edge of the mattress with the angel’s last clothes on his hands, admiring the creature he’d fallen deeply in love with six millennia ago. He could just stare, feeling his heart beat wildly and his eyes wander, denial hitting his head. If he wasn’t very aware of the vivid sensations attacking his body, telling him that this was definitely real, he would’ve thought he was in another of his wicked dreams.

Eventually, letting out a shaky breath, he rose on his feet, hoping his legs to support him enough time to take the rest of his clothes off. Once completely naked, he sunk again on the mattress, carefully placing his body above Aziraphale’s, who was watching him with very bright and needy eyes and a strong blush that had conquered his whole face and lowered to his chest. Crowley gulped. Well, at least the angel found him attractive enough to be that aroused. He could live with that, even if for that moment. It was enough. Shit… He wanted to do this so badly. He wanted to love Aziraphale so much, even if just this one time.

“You want me up here, angel?” He whispered, his voice shaking with nervousness and emotion. “Or in another way?”

“Here,” he breathed out. “I… Want you inside me.”

Crowley nodded, swallowing a noise close to a kettle boiling up threatening to escape his throat, and lowered to kiss him softly, taking his time to put his mind enough in order to carry on. He wanted to stretch this moment, since maybe it was the only one he would get before being damned again. However, he found himself not being able.

“Aziraphale,” he sighed, sinking his face again on his neck. “I need… A favour, before we do this.”

“Y-Yes? What?” The angel stuttered, moaning when Crowley bit him and passed his tongue over the mark his teeth left.

“Sober up,” Crowley said, raising to look at him.

The angel pouted, understanding. “I’m not drunk, Crowley,” he said, sadness filling his expression. “If you don’t want to do this you can just say it.”

“‘S not that,” Crowley argued, although with a soft voice, not wanting to upset him. “‘M just making sure you’re choosing this in your right mind.”

“I am in my right mind!” Aziraphale blurted out, offended, his eyes blurring slightly, and clenched his teeth. He moved then, pushing Crowley off him gently. “Maybe you’re right. This is not a good idea.”

“Angel…” He muttered, laying on his side, feeling his whole body growing cold suddenly, realizing he’d drained the alcohol out of his system without meaning to, his own body recognizing a quarrel coming before his mind did.

“I’ve just misread all this,” Aziraphale said, as angry as sorrowful, and reached for his clothes. “I thought you…” He stopped, stilling, his voice cracking.

Crowley’s brain froze. “What?”

“I thought you were… Taking a step but…”

 _Oh, no_. Crowley sat up quickly. “I wasn’t trying to tempt you,” he explained, very anxious all of a sudden. “This was not my intention. I just… I’d never use you, Aziraphale. How can you think…?” He stopped when Aziraphale turned to look at him, a cryptic expression plastered on his face. “W-What?”

“Not that kind of step, you idiot,” Aziraphale stated, actually very upset now. “What were you even trying then?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to show you something I thought you’d like!”

“Oh…” the angel muttered, his voice dropping to a whisper, his eyes averting Crowley’s. “Alright.”

Crowley couldn’t believe he was so upset because he’d refused to fuck him. However, he realized that couldn’t be. It wasn’t like Aziraphale. Crowley had to have messed another thing up without realizing.

“Why are you so upset?” He asked, trying to be as soft as possible. “I’m being respectful here. What have I done wrong?”

Aziraphale sighed, seemed even sadder now, and tilted his head down. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I was expecting another thing.”

The demon clenched his jaw. “What were you expecting?” He’d fucking give him anything, if he asked.

“I was expecting this had a… Romantic nature but…” He admitted with a low voice. “I thought maybe you were… Trying to confess, that is… Maybe I’ve been misreading you for centuries.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped and his brain short-circuited. “You what?” He blurted out and Aziraphale turned to give him another anxious look, furrowing sadly.

“I thought you… Felt that way,” he whispered.

He gaped, trying to find the right words. “I thought you didn’t!” Crowley ended up screeching.

“Of course I do!” Aziraphale yelled, seeming a hurt animal cornered. He snapped his fingers, dressing both of them and standing up, taking a step away from Crowley, giving his back to him. “I’ve been hoping you’d end up saying something after we got our freedom but,” he turned around, restrained tears in his eyes, “you haven’t. And I thought that maybe I wasn’t just misreading your actions but… Your feelings too. You’re so complicated, dear. I don’t know why. I don’t even know if it’s because of your nature that messes with my sense of love. You’re… Different, in that way.”

Crowley was frozen, analysing the words of the angel. “Are you saying that you…?” He swallowed down, unable to say it. “And haven’t said a thing?” He screeched, his mind spiralling down. “And that you too…?” The angel dropped his eyes to the floor and Crowley panicked and raged at the same time. “Angel, _for fuck’s sake_. You can’t be serious.”

“I think I was more obvious than that,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“Obvious? Aziraphale, you’re an angel, if you don’t remember. You love _everything_ ,” Crowley stood up too, approaching him, but Aziraphale didn’t rose his eyes. “You beam at every damn thing. Sorry if I don’t assume I’m an exception right away. I’ve been chasing after you since forever and, when I’ve made the tiniest move, I’ve just received _you go too fast for me_ , and _we’re not friends_ , and _I don’t even like you_. And I fucking shut my mouth and held back because I _understood_. I understood it was either because of Heaven or because you didn’t really feel that way. I was starting to accept it was alright if never happened, no matter why. So, don’t throw this shit at me now. I’ve been in love with you for six millennia and I had no actual way to know you…”

He growled, so angry he didn’t even finish his point, turning around and sitting on the mattress. He averted his eyes and breathed in, closing his lids for a second. Fantastic. What a fantastic confession. Fantastically well done. He felt like the hugest dumbass in the whole existence.

“‘M sorry, angel,” he muttered, deflating, looking at the angel, about to shed the tears he was clearly holding back. His heart cracked. “Sit here with me… Please. Let’s start this again.”

Aziraphale gave him a nod, gaze lowering, and he sat on the mattress, slightly turned to a side. Crowley looked at him, wanting to hug him close and beg for forgiveness. He didn’t.

“Are you…” Crowley started, bending his parted legs and hugging them loosely, leaving a gap between his trunk and them. “Really…?”

“I’ve been in love with you for a long while now, Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, sadness still clear in his voice. “But I couldn’t…”

“I know,” Crowley cut him off, not needing explanations. “Wasn’t trying to hold it against you. ‘M not… Blaming you for that.”

“But you’re angry.”

“Well… Yeah,” he blurted out, furrowing deeply. “But ‘s not because of that. You were trying to get me into your trousers, half-drunk, and then you get mad when I try to make sure you really wanted this. I can’t… Take it, you know? I’ve been waiting since forever for whatever, _literally whatever_ you wanted to give me, and even so I can’t do it. Not that way. Not if I feel I’m ravishing you or… I don’t know. I just… I really fucking love you, alright?” He averted his eyes, turning his face to a side, huffing a little. “And then you get mad at me for that and tell me you’ve known and…”

“I didn’t _know_ ,” Aziraphale cut him off, sounding deeply sorrowful. “I just… Suspected it and… But I couldn’t be sure. What you radiate it’s not… What I’m used to. I can’t discern all kind of love but you’re… Strange.”

“Oh, fantastic. Thank you,” he scoffed sarcastically.

“It’s not… In a bad way,” the angel rushed to say. “It’s just… You feel so many things I can’t separate them. And, when I catch your feelings for me I’m just… Confused.”

“Maybe I can tell you why,” Crowley said, sighing, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips in frustration. “It’s complicated because we’ve always been complicated. You’re too many things for me to just label you into a single feeling. I… Love you in too many ways.”

The silence fell between them and Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale at some point, finding him struggling with holding back tears again. Crowley made a face, his soul shattering more. He was hating how he was handling this. It wasn’t at all how he’d imagined his confession, if it ever happened. Maybe he had to make an effort to make it better, before he could regret it for the eternity to come. The angel deserved more of that moment than him being a complete idiot.

“‘Course I want you… Romantically,” he choked out, his throat tightening and his palms starting to sweat. “But it’s not… Just that. You’re more than… What a lover could ever be. We’ve been friends for six thousand years and I… I’ve seen so much of you, known so many facets… I adore all of them. And I’ll be whatever you want me to be. I’m all of the possibilities already, anyway. But I’ll never do anything… Without knowing we’re on the same page.”

Aziraphale pouted and Crowley tensed up, thinking the angel would start crying at any moment. Panicking, he approached him quickly, feeling like a complete mess, not knowing how to console him, placing his hands on his shoulders hesitantly.

“Hey, angel. Please, don’t cr…”

Aziraphale closed the distance with a fast movement, pressing his lips against Crowley’s, and cupping his face as if he wanted to make sure the demon wouldn’t escape. Crowley sighed, furrowing and giving in into him so easily he would’ve felt ashamed if the pleasure hadn’t him subdued.

When the angel pulled back, Crowley felt his gaze blurry and needed a second to focus, giving Aziraphale a questioning look.

“I love you,” Aziraphale said, a bit of desperation ringing in his voice. “I’ve loved you for longer than I can recall. And… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have expected you to take the first step yourself. It was selfish and… I was a coward.”

“‘S… Fine,” Crowley blinked, the words echoing in his mind loudly. “I… Love you too, in case it wasn’t… Clear.”

“It is now,” he pressed his forehead against Crowley’s, closing his eyes.

Crowley breathed in shudderingly, his lids shutting too, his body relaxing and tensing in equal parts. Once that brief tension was gone, he was left with the reality of the moment. Aziraphale… Actually loved him. And he’d been able to say it at last. And they’d kissed and almost…

Aziraphale’s hands reached him, placing on the sides of his neck delicately, sending strong but sweet shivers down the demon’s body.

“Are you still amenable to… You know?” Aziraphale asked softly, hesitantly.

Crowley let out a soft laugh of pure disbelief, and a little of nervousness. “Been waiting for you _sss_ ince forever, angel. ‘Course I am,” he answered. The angel let out a sigh of relief and Crowley smiled widely.

“Can we skip… The undressing, please?” Aziraphale muttered with shyness and that made Crowley laugh more.

He snapped his fingers and the clothes were gone again. They backed away to look into each other’s eyes, no mistakes in the reading of their emotions, now clear. No more cryptic looks and unspoken desires. They both knew their respective truths, which were the same one, merged even before they were aware of it.

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face with one of his palms, gently tracing the edge of his cheek with his thumb, and ate the distance to press a soft kiss against his mouth, slowly driving him to lay down. Crowley pressed his body with extreme carefulness over the angel’s, ripping a whimper from both of them.

 _Now_. _Oh, yes. Now_. Now it felt absolutely right. Now he could love him properly and not be afraid of breaking them. Contrarily, he could fix them. They could. They were both reaching for the other at last, pushing down every barrier, joining together in every way possible.

Crowley lowered his kisses to the angel’s neck, tracing gentle lines over the softness of his skin with his lips, shivering at the sensation of it, at the electricity, and the velvety and warm feeling of Aziraphale under him. Aziraphale held onto his back, encircling him with his arms into a desperate embrace, and writhed and moaned when Crowley started to suck and bite, lowering more, slipping under his palms as the demon travelled down his body.

He placed his hands over the sides of the angel, caressing every curve and soft spot he could as he pampered his body with kisses and licks and bites. Crowley looked up now and then, checking how the angel tilted his head backwards and his hands gripped the blanket under them. He felt his body growing impossibly hot, trembling and sensing himself between the disbelief that he was doing that to his angel and the eagerness to hear more, to touch more, to be everything for him, that night and forever.

Crowley kept lowering, using his lips unafraid of being reverent. He wanted to be the most reverent being in the universe at that moment. Worship and prayers were things unacceptable for someone of his nature; he didn’t care now. Aziraphale deserved every second of worship and Crowley had waited an eternity to do it. Aziraphale was the only one who could make Crowley kneel before him. And he would gladly do it. For various reasons.

A sudden memory popped up in his mind and he couldn’t avoid smiling against Aziraphale’s belly, a breathy laugh escaping him. He hoped for it to pass unnoticed but it didn’t.

“What?” Aziraphale gasped, straightening a little to look down. “Something wrong?”

“No. Not at all,” Crowley gave him a brief look and continued kissing down his body, reaching his hipbones and biting softly a spot of scrumptious flesh, making the angel gasp and his legs start to tremble. “I’ve just,” Crowley whispered, placing himself between the angel’s legs, half kneeling and holding one of his legs up, starting to kiss from his tibia to his knee, his mouth watering, dying to taste his thighs, “remembered something. ‘S nothing.”

“May I know or…?” His question broke with a low moan when Crowley sunk his teeth on his thigh.

Crowley blushed even more, in part for the feeling of his soft skin, in part because telling Aziraphale was deeply embarrassing and probably his reputation would be shattered forever. “Maybe I’ll tell you later.”

Aziraphale let out a sigh and Crowley saw sideways how he deflated. He kept giving attention to his thigh, lowering to reach a point of his body that wasn’t so soft. However, he realized right away the angel had stopped making sounds and he knew something was wrong. Worried, he crawled up to meet his blue eyes, keeping his body hovering, giving the angel space.

“Are you alright?” He asked, but he knew the answer before Aziraphale could say something. Inside his gaze, concern had settled. “What is it?” He rose a hand to caress his curls softly. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Aziraphale rushed to mutter, but he sounded unsure. He averted his eyes for a moment, clearly anxious. “I was just wondering if… You like… How my corporation looks and...”

Crowley needed a moment to actually process the unsureness he was witnessing. “Is… Because what I’ve said?” He muttered. “I wasn’t… _Ugh, Aziraphale_ ,” he grunted softly, closing his eyes and dropping his head, realizing he’d misunderstood Crowley’s smirk completely. “Can’t you see what you do to me?”

“Human bodies can respond that way even if…” He started but the demon cut him off, straightening his head to give him a stern gaze.

“ _Bollocks_ ,” he rasped. “I’m… I’ve died for you every damned second since we met. Okay? _Truly_.”

Aziraphale kept looking at him in silence and even when he gave him a little nod, the unsureness was still there. Crowley sighed, a little defeated. He didn’t know how the angel had reached that low point or what had caused it, but he decided he wasn’t going to let it prolong anymore. So, he decided to swallow down his pride and sunk his face on the angel’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear. He breathed out softly, closing his eyes and blushing to the point he thought he was about to burst from embarrassment and desire at the same time.

“ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_ ,” he recited softly against Aziraphale’s ear and pressed a kiss under it before straightening to gaze at a very surprised angel under his body. “I knew you liked the gloomy ones so… I thought that maybe… If I tempted him to use my words into his plays you could… Hear or read me, in a way.”

“Crowley,” he gasped, understanding, gaze filling with crushing sadness. “You…”

“Yeah,” he muttered and gulped. “That’s mine. And… There are a few more bits here and there in his plays, mine too. And… In other authors you liked too.”

He wanted to slither away and hide somewhere inside the forest around them. He’d never been so embarrassed in his whole existence. He hoped this would make the angel feel better or he’d burst into flames.

Crowley tensed up completely when he saw Aziraphale’s eyes filling with tears, finally falling. He panicked again but, before he could say something, Aziraphale clung onto his neck and made him lower to capture his mouth in a kiss that was passionate, desperate, rough and soft all at the same time.

“I love you,” the angel muttered between rushed kisses and tears. “I-I need you, Crowley. I need you now. Please. _Please_.”

Crowley growled, shivering furiously, and tried to hold himself back even when the angel encircled his hips with his legs, pushing him down, erections rubbing against each other. A low moan escaped both of them and the series of hungry kisses stopped, leaving them panting and gazing at the other with too many feelings to sort right then. Aziraphale’s eyes were still blurry and teary, but the actual tears had stopped.

“Are you sure?” Crowley said, sensing certain uneasiness inside his stomach. “You feel fine enough to do this now?”

“Crowley, _seriously_ ,” Aziraphale whispered, exasperated and needy. He was _pleading_ with everything, words and body and soul. “I can’t wait more.”

Crowley felt one of his hands leaving the grip on his nape and he realized soon what the angel tried to do, or suspected it enough to rush to grab his wrist and stop the miracle about to happen.

“Alright, alright,” he said, tittering. “I’ll get on it. Let me do it the right way.”

“Why?” Aziraphale pouted, writhing, his brow furrowing in desperation. “It’s faster and…”

“Just let me, angel,” he shut him with a soft tone, returning his hand to his nape. “This has been a little of a me _ssss_ already and… I want to do this right for you. Just give me a few more minutes. I promi _sss_ e you won’t regret it.”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously and breathed out. “Fine,” he sighed at last.

Crowley lowered again, cupping his face and pressing his lips gently over his, trying to soothe the rush, the unsureness and the agitated emotions of his angel. “Relax, alright?” The angel emitted a sound that Crowley interpreted as a confirmation and he breathed in. “If you want me to stop or if you want something more or different, tell me. _Anything_.”

Aziraphale’s breath came raggedly and he nodded. Crowley gave him a soft smile before making his way down again with kisses. He gulped when finally settled between the angel’s legs, feeling his mouth watering and his eyes unavoidably fixing on his face as his hands slowly caressed his belly, his hip, until reaching his cock, fingers softly wrapping around it. Aziraphale gasped, his chest heaving, and Crowley started to stroke him with gentle movements, feeling drunk already with giving pleasure to the angel.

He didn’t speed up his pace, but couldn’t hold back enough to not put his mouth to work immediately. He bent over, letting go of his cock and giving it a long lick from the base to the top. Aziraphale let out a broken moan that hit Crowley’s head as if an arrow had gone through it.

 _Breathe. Breathe. Cool down_ , he repeated to himself, closing his eyes, before wrapping his lips around the tip, his already forked tongue swirling around it as he lowered more. Aziraphale buckled up slightly, crying out, and Crowley had to pass an arm under his leg, grabbing his hip to still him. Once he took him whole, he started to bob his head, savouring every one of his moans and his size and warmth in his mouth. This was so much better than he could’ve ever imagined. Incredibly better. He couldn’t avoid moaning softly too every time he felt Aziraphale twitching at one of his movements.

He risked the grip on his hip for a moment, stopped sucking him, to place his legs over his shoulders. Aziraphale gasped when his mouth moved again and Crowley miracled lube on the fingers of his free hand and tried to control his own trembling when he drove them to his entrance, teasing it with gentleness.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale let out as broken moan and it reverberated all over the demon, making his strength waver, his whole body crumbling to the reality of it all.

He grunted softly when he pushed the first digit in, careful, slow, and Aziraphale responded to it squirming, whimpering, his muscles tensing under Crowley’s double attention. He had to relent the movements of his mouth, suspecting he’d make him come very fast if it kept it that way.

Crowley pushed two fingers soon after, moving them in and out without hurry. He wanted him completely ready. He wanted this moment to be all pleasure for the angel. No more pain, in any way.

Aziraphale started to move his hips a little bit, trying to push himself down onto Crowley’s fingers, his whimpers and moans sounding more desperate now. “Crowley… Please… _Now_.”

He backed his mouth away from his cock and looked at the angel. “A bit more, angel. Just a bit more.”

“ _Ah_!” He moaned loudly when Crowley curled his fingers, stroking his prostate. “Please… _I need you_.”

Crowley was trembling a lot as he pushed the third finger into him, not believing his eyes. “Soon, angel. I promi _sss_ e.”

He whimpered with desperation and Crowley stroked one of Aziraphale’s inner thighs, encouraging and reassuring, having completely forgotten how painfully hard himself was. He actually didn’t care of his own pleasure right now. It seemed so trivial to be focused on that when he had on his hands all he’d ever wanted. Pleasure was volatile. What he was doing was not and he needed to do it right.

When he was completely sure he’d stretched him enough, he took his fingers away, earning a soft grunt of protest from Aziraphale. He slicked his own erection, hissing at how good and painful felt to finally receive touch there, and placed himself over the angel again. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him right away, clinging onto his back like a lifeline, making Crowley quiver. There were too many things reflected on the blueness of his eyes, but Crowley could see the absolute desire making him tremble, the pure love for him and how desperately needy he was. And not just needy. Crowley knew now that Aziraphale needed him. Only him.

Aziraphale was flushed and his eyes were blurry with need and desperation. He felt him passing his hands over his skin, fingers sinking in his reddish hair, slightly pushing him down. Crowley obliged, kissing him deeply, licking inside his mouth while cupping one of his cheeks with his hands, stroking his skin with his thumb.

When he backed away, they both gasped, foreheads pressed together, and Crowley needed to take a couple of deep breaths, just for the relieving sensation of it. He’d been waiting for so long for this moment and he needed a second before giving himself away completely. He didn’t know exactly how it would be, them as one, but he suspected he needed to brace himself for it.

“I’m… Going to… Do it now,” Crowley warned with a whisper, raising a little to look at him.

Aziraphale emitted a relieved whimper, all of him a prayer. “ _Yes. Please_.”

Crowley swallowed down another embarrassing sound and reached for his own cock, not taking his eyes way from his, needing to see every moment of what was happening. Aziraphale encircled his waist with his legs and Crowley almost gave out at the feeling, his whole body shaking when he found his entrance. Taking a ragged breath, he started to push himself in, needing to back all his weight on both hands, carefully placed at every side of the angel. Aziraphale gasped, tilting his head back and almost closing his eyes completely. Crowley kissed his cheek, his throat, holding back but never stopping his slow intrusion.

When he bottomed out, Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley couldn’t hold back the husky moan he’d been repressing anymore. The angel was breathing heavily and looked at him again, his fingers tightening their grip on his short hair. He already seemed dishevelled and wrecked, but angelic and radiant all the same, and it made Crowley’s heart flutter.

“You are beautiful, angel,” he sighed, lowering to kiss him softly and when it broke, he rested his weight on his forearms, sinking his own fingers in his pale curls, his mouth hovering over his lips. “More than anything in this whole damned universe. More than any star up there.”

Aziraphale clenched his jaw, eyes watering. “Don’t be silly,” he tried to look away but Crowley held his head, not allowing him to break the connection of their gazes.

“I mean it,” he kissed him again, whispering near his mouth. “I’ll show you tonight. And tomorrow. And every day of the rest of my days if you let me.”

He let out a sound that seemed a little cry and then Crowley kissed him deeply, trying to erase away every bad thing of his life, replace it with the love he’d always felt for him. And he moved his hips, slightly pulling back, softly pushing in again, low moans from both of them muffled between kisses.

 _Oh_. He was right to suspect he wouldn’t be the same after this.

Crowley was a demon. He was used to fire. Some of him was probably made of fire. However, he always felt he lived inside an eternal coldness. He felt cold most of the time and it had nothing to do with his serpentine nature. He was cold because he was helpless in ways that he’d never been able to admit.

But, now, everything was warm. Aziraphale’s lips, devouring his, pouting if he left them unattended for too much. His hands, caressing his arms, his hair and his back, gripping him with desperation for touching every part of him reachable. His whole body, soft and welcoming. And he was slowly thrusting home. He could _feel it_. With every stroke, every moan and shiver of pleasure, he was where he’d always meant to be.

He wanted to laugh hysterically. _You planned this all along, didn’t you?_ , he wanted to ask Her. It seemed like Her, definitely. And angel and one of the Fallen, meant to meet as one. He wanted to laugh and, after millennia of cursing and hating on the force that created him, he wanted to thank Her. Oh, he wanted to thank Her so much for this. He didn’t even care about his Fall anymore, because, without that agonizing pain so long ago, without so many millennia of suffering, it wouldn’t have been possible for them to be together.

Crowley was grateful. He was full of love in a way not even when he was angel he’d been. And he could see it in Aziraphale too, how he was looking at him as if he was his everything, as if he was still celestial. He was loved. _He was so loved_. And it was all that mattered, because he was loved by the only one being he wanted to be loved by.

“ _Angel_ ,” he moaned, closing his eyes when he started to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure, building as slow as his movement were. “I… I adore you.”

“ _Crowley_ ,” he whimpered, now holding onto his shoulders, sinking his face on his shoulder, panting. “God… I want you so much. I’ve wanted you for so much time. You have no idea.”

The demon growled, crumbling a little, and gathered enough strength to quicken his pace, building it gradually, drowning his growing need at the increasing pleasure sucking and biting the angel’s neck. Aziraphale started to drive his hands down his back and gripped his buttocks without warning, making him moan loudly, urging him to thrust bolder.

“ _Please_ …” The angel begged with a whimper. “ _Harder_.”

Crowley, as always, found himself happy to oblige, thrusting harder into him. Aziraphale seemed to shatter right away, changing the place of his grip, holding onto Crowley’s biceps as he moved faster, finding soon the way to hit his prostate with every push inside him.

Aziraphale screaming, giving him a broken glance, full of need and desire. “Oh, Crowley… Ah, _there_ … _Oh, Lord_ … Please, _don’t stop!_ ”

He felt his heart about to explode. He pressed his forehead against the side of the angel’s face. “ _Never_ ,” he moaned.

“ _Crowley_ ,” he whimpered. “I-I’m so close… I…”

Smiling softly, he lowered one of his hands, caressing the angel until reaching for his cock, stroking him at the same pace of his hips. Aziraphale’s voice cracked and Crowley rose again, needing to see his love coming undone under him. He desperately needed it.

“I’ve got you, angel,” he panted, sensing himself on the edge. “ _Let go_. Let go for me.”

Aziraphale burst, screaming his name, spilling his release between them and clenching around Crowley, his nails scratching the skin of his arms as he drove him through his orgasm. Crowley followed him just as quickly, grunting, falling over him, powerless, subdued to the love he felt, ascending to a place he didn’t know it existed.

He laid above him for who knows how long, faintly hearing his own panting mixed with Aziraphale’s, rejoicing in the wild beating of the angel’s heart on his ear against his chest. At some point, starting to descend from his high, he managed to pull out and fall by Aziraphale’s side. He miracled the mess away and cupped the angel’s face, pulling him to a passionate kiss, smiling like a fool unavoidably, happier than he’d ever been.

“Was it alright?” He asked, passing an arm around the angel, pulling him close into an embrace.

“Is been… Transcendental,” Aziraphale whispered, his eyes sparkling as he looked at him. “I love you, Crowley. So much.”

“I… Love you too,” he sighed, pressing a kiss against his sweaty curls, drowning in his scent, closing his eyes as the angel curled by his side.

He made Crowley lay on his back, resting his head over his chest, caressing the hair there with his fingertips.

“I can’t believe you tempted my favourite authors to confess indirectly,” Aziraphale tittered after a couple of minutes of silence.

Crowley felt the blush attacking him again and he grunted. “Shouldn’t have told you that,” he mumbled.

“I expect you to tell me which passages are. Now I need to know,” he teased more.

“ _Ugh_. You’re a little bastard, did you know?”

“You’re constantly reminding me so,” he moved and suddenly Crowley found himself straddled by him, Aziraphale bending over to kiss him deeply and he felt his erection growing hard again. Well, both of them.

“Eager, are we?” Crowley laughed between kisses, amused as much as aroused.

“No refractory periods,” Aziraphale gasped. “And too many time to make up for.”

“You have me forever now,” he sighed when the angel started to kiss his neck. “There’s no rush.”

“Oh, no. I don’t intend to rush this,” he muttered, against his chest, pampering kisses all over him. “You certainly haven’t.”

“You are…” Crowley growled when Aziraphale bit his nipple. “ _Unbelievable_. I was...”

Aziraphale rose again, face hovering over his, and suddenly there was no more teasing in his gaze. Just fondness and love.

“You’ve made love to me sweetly and lovingly, probably like nobody else can,” he whispered. “And I intend to do the same for you, my love.”

Crowley gulped, wanting to protest. He wasn’t sweet, nor loving. Well, maybe he was. Jus… There was no need to say it aloud. But it was how Aziraphale called him, _my love_ , that kept him with his mouth shut and pinned down, now being him the one who wanted to cry.

“Do you… Want me to?” Aziraphale asked, unsure.

He rose his hands to the angel, fingers sinking in his curls and he pulled him down. “ _Yes_ , angel. You have no idea.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him deeply, sinking them both on the mattress again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing very angsty things and I needed to do something more fluffy. So, here ya go. I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nuryrune.tumblr.com/) btw!


End file.
